


Mystery

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Assault, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Multi, Murder, Other, Swearing, Violence, implied sex, mention of condoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Mystery's life began again the night her partner was killed.





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

> The First Story I ever posted for anyone to read, I am making this it's new home, I have several more chapters to transfer over. All my OC fics will eventually end up on Archive. I think I covered the tags for this chapter, yell at me if I missed something. I will be adding tags as needed as the story progresses.

     I never knew a body contained so much blood until tonight. I was covered in blood as I tried to keep the pressure on a wound that wouldn’t stop bleeding. My partner, Joey, was dying in an alley and I was crying. “Terry… “ he was struggling to get the words out. I barely heard them over the sounds of sirens,”…you can’t leave me. Terry, please don’t go. I love you…” I looked up to see people rushing towards us but I knew it was pointless. Officer Joseph Nash, my partner of two years was dead and I was finally free.                                  

    Sitting there quietly legs dangling off the ambulance where they left me wrapped in a blanket, I heard a familiar masculine voice. “Jones?” Detective Harvey Bullock sat down beside me “I’m sorry, kid.” I glanced at him hearing the concern in his voice. He hadn’t spoken to me in almost two years.

     “You caught the case.”

     He gave me a half smile, “I may have taken it away from Alvarez.” I leaned my head on his shoulder.

     “Of course, you did.” 

     “Jones. They say you’re refusing to do a rape kit.” I let out a sigh.

     “I wasn’t raped, I was attacked. So there is no point in wasting a kit.”

      Harvey looked at me closely, “Okay. I’ll tell them what you said. Wait here, I’ll take you home in a bit.” 

     “They aren’t finished with me yet, Harvey.” 

      Harvey stood up, “I say they are, Jones. Everything else can wait until morning.”  

     A blonde man about my age approached us. He nodded at me before speaking to Harvey, “Forensics needs her uniform.” I had long since removed it with aid from a female officer, she had stayed with me as they had taken trace evidence. I pointed to the bagged uniform hanging in the ambulance. 

    “It’s been sitting here waiting for them to come get it.”

    “Jim, can you let them know she still refuses the kit, it was just an attack not …” he nodded at Harvey, “also I’m taking her home, now. Get someone to take her squad car back to the station, would ya.”  Jim shot Harvey a look before walking away. “C’mon kid, let’s get you home.”

* * *

      I pulled out a blanket and grabbed a pillow off my bed, “I don’t need a babysitter, Harvey.” He took them both from me as I handed them off to him.

     “Just pretend it’s like old times, me crashing on the couch after a bender.” 

     “You stopped doing that almost two years ago, I assumed you sobered up.” 

     He plopped them down on the couch, “No. I didn’t sober up. Your partner made it quite clear you didn’t want me in your life.” 

     I shook my head “Of course he did.” 

     Harvey grabbed my arm gently, “What happened, Jones? I thought we were friends.”

     “Jenny left and the reign of Joey Nash began.” I pulled my arm away from him.

      “Were the rumors true?”

      “ Does it really matter?” 

      I saw the sadness in his eyes, “It matters, Jones.” 

     “If you really cared you would have asked me, but you didn’t. Did you?” Harvey grabbed my arm again and I didn’t pull away. Everything was getting blurry as the tears threatened to fall. He pulled me into him and I buried my head in his chest sobbing. 

     “Talk to me, kid.” So I told him about Joey and the kind of monster he really was…


	2. Scrub it away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery and Harvey talk.

      “I wish I could resurrect the fucker so I can kill him again.” Harvey was pissed.

      “Don’t worry about it, Harvey.”  

      He shook his head, “ I should have been there for you, kid.” I debated with myself on whether I would ease his guilt and decided that I wasn’t really in a forgiving mood. 

    “But you weren’t and there’s no reason to dwell on it now.” I got up from the couch, my skin itched. I hadn’t had a proper shower and I still felt like I was covered in Joey’s blood. “You can’t tell anyone, Harvey. Let them all think he died a hero.”

     “Like hell, I will, Jones.” he stood up and started to reach out to me.

     “Don’t.” I pulled away. I couldn’t let him touch me right now, “He died a hero, Harvey. Let it be.” I could see the frustration written all over his face.

     “Why?”

      “Because I asked. Because he had a family. Let his kid think his dad was a hero.” Harvey ran his hands through his hair and let out a heavy sigh.

     “You know if we find the killer, the truth will come out.”

     “Then don’t find him.”

      He shook his head, “Kid, he killed a cop. I doubt it will go away.”

      I chuckled, “Have you forgotten who my father is friends with Harvey? It can go away if I was that desperate.” 

      “You don’t want that kind of help, Mystery.”

      “Then don’t find the killer, Harvey.”  He started to pace a bit like he was thinking things through. 

       He turned and walked over to me, “Are you really okay with that, kid? Him being a hero?”

       “Isn’t that how it works in Gotham? Monsters and criminals get celebrated like heroes while the innocents and victims get shoved into the shadows to be forgotten.” 

       He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair from my face. Two years ago I would have melted at that simple gesture. A year ago I would have cried tears of joy. But now I didn’t know, I didn’t want to go down that road right now. I needed him to go home and I needed a hot shower. I pulled away and saw the hurt in his eyes. 

    “Jones.”

    “There’s probably some beer in the fridge, Harvey. I need to shower.” I moved away quickly, not wanting to give him a chance to say anything. When I got to the bathroom I locked the door and rested against it letting out a much-needed sigh.

     I stood in front of the mirror, I don’t think  I really looked at myself in one much during the past year or two. Who was this stranger staring at me? She was happy once but I see nothing but sadness in her eyes. These weren’t really her eyes, I removed my contacts. I missed these eyes, one blue and one green. Mystery Jones and her interesting eyes. Joey said it was weird and I had to get contacts, so I became a blue-eyed girl. By that time he had already forced himself on me several times.

      I hadn’t realized how much I missed that green eye, I wiped away a tear. I unpinned my hair letting it fall about my shoulders. I never liked having it long, I always used to wear it in a short messy bob. Joey like long hair so I had to grow it out, he didn’t like the color either wanted me to dye it brown, he was fond of brunettes. I never dyed it, it was a small act of defiance that earned me a broken arm. But I remained a ginger. I slipped out of the sweats that they provided for me to change into at the scene and got in the shower. I turned the water on and washed away the traces of Joey Nash, I scrubbed every inch of my body reminding myself that he will never touch me again.


	3. Three in the Drawer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery decides to sleep with Harvey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a short chapter, a lot of them in the this are short, because of how I edited them in the beginning, once I get all of the existing chapters over here I hope to make longer chapters.

       I plopped down on the couch, a towel draped around my shoulders. I went with an oversized t-shirt and slippers. I had considered throwing on some shorts, but I figure the shirt was long enough to cover my panties. I left the shorts in their drawer. I did put on my glasses, I found them shoved in the back of a drawer forgotten. When I put them on I felt more like myself or at least the 'me' before Joey.

       “Haven’t seen you in glasses in so long. I always thought they suited you.” Harvey was lounging in my armchair sipping a beer. I draped my towel over the arm of the couch. “I got one for you.” He switched from the armchair to the couch sitting a little bit closer than necessary.

       “I don’t really drink beer. Have you forgotten?”

       “It’s the only alcohol in your apartment, Jones.” He had already popped it open so rather than let it go to waste I started drinking it. We just sat quietly for a bit sipping our beers. “I’m guessing this was Nash’s beer.” I nodded. “He had shitty taste in beer.” I started choking on my beer. He put down his beer, “hey are you okay?” He took the beer out of my hand placing it down next to his. I nodded after the coughing fit died down. I noticed that he had moved closer to me. “Jones, I should have been there for you.”

       I wanted to make him feel even worse about giving up our friendship so easily. I wanted to be petty, but it was Harvey, and I was too tired to be angry about it anymore. “Don’t. It happened and it can’t be changed. It is going to be difficult enough the next few days without you adding your feelings of guilt on top of everything else.”

      His face was so close now, I missed this face, his face. “ I missed you, kid.” I needed to hear that a year ago when I still had hope,  not now when I was this sad creature.

      “Did you? Have another beer, Harvey.”

      “I don’t want another beer, Jones.” He brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back to gauge my response. 

      Am I okay with this I thought to myself as his eyes searched mine, “It’s fine, Harvey.” He leaned back in and kissed me. A slow and gentle kiss at first, it increased in intensity as I found myself kissing him back. I felt his arms as they encircled me, pulling me against him tight. Harvey had managed to get his hands under my shirt, his fingers lightly grazing my skin. I moaned softly as he slid his hands under my panties grabbing my ass. I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

     “Oh, God, Jones, I’m sorry. I’m moving too fast… “ I had gotten up off the couch and started walking towards my room.

    “You should bring the pillow with you unless you plan on sleeping on the couch afterward.” He looked a tad confused. I slipped my panties off and dropped them on the floor. “I have condoms in my room, Harvey.”

     “Oh!” He grabbed his pillow and caught up to me at the bedroom door. He threw his pillow on the bed then scooped me up, “are you sure, kid?”

      “Left bedside table in the drawer, three condoms.” He chuckled softly, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think so far. Good, bad, so-so. Feedback helps me get better, kids.


End file.
